A Thieves Tale
by Victorian Countes
Summary: Kaya Lee, was once the most highly regarded and most fear assain in all of the nations. Is now on the run from all nations, Fire for betrayal and attemted murder, EarthWater murder of Generals, admerails and soldiers. While a boy with a scare helps her.
1. Chapter 1: The Scared boy, and the Thife

A Thieves Tale

Chapter 1:

_"I am Speed..."_

_"I am the definition of Haste..."_

"_I am invincible…"_

"Stop That Thief!"

"I am in huge Trouble!" I said running from the police. Why you may ask? Well I just stole from a local market, nothing big really, just some stuff to tide me over for a while; A couple baskets of food, about 10 yards of nice cloth, some jewelry, and some money from a wealthy family. Nothing big right? Well apparently it's enough to catch the attention of the earth kingdoms soldiers. I could easily out run these guys, (If I had my normal clothes on…) but in order to not attract the attention of the soldiers (That I was now trying to out run…) I had to wear a skirt, bodice, and the whole she-bang. And that is not easy to run with, not to mention doing flips, trying to avoid carts and trying not to trip on the ground that keeps coming up on me from the soldiers earth bending. I could also take them on easily but with this stupid get-up I can hardly fight! Right as I was trying to decide which way to go I hit a person head on. "Crap!" I said under my breath.

"What the-" The boy started but I cut off when I grabbed him by the hand and took him into a deserted house, and shut the door. After a minute of listening at the door I cracked it open to see that the soldiers had past.

"They are so stupid…" I said smirking, then turning around to see who I had dragged in here. I saw a boy about my age, with shaggy hair and a burn mark on his eye. "Look I'm sorry I dragged you in here… I just couldn't risk you telling them where I went." I stammered.

"Why?" He asked, with a straight face.

"Now that would be a stupid move on both parts. If I tell you, you could betray me, or I could trust you, not likely, you would get charged for holding out information on a Fugitive that's top on the Earth kingdoms most wanted list. So see you really don't want to ask that question." I said about to walk out when I heard the rumbling of rocks getting nearer, my eyes widening with fear. "CRAP! THERE HERE!" I yelled quickly flipping up to the rafters, and basically spreading myself out on so I could keep myself up but distributing my weight on them. "You didn't see me! Act sick or injured!" I said with pleading eyes, "Please!" I quickly added right as one of the walls blew in almost making me fall.

"Where is she?! Answer me!" One of the soldiers yelled at the boy.

His eyes quickly fluttered up to me, "No, please no. Don't tell." I mouthed with my eyes still pleading.

"I'm sorry Officer, but there is no one here." The boy said with the same straight face he had on before.

"Don't lie to us boy!" The soldier said looking around; not seeing anythingm but then suddenly shot a rock at a main rafter, knocking me down. "So someone was here. Tsk, Tsk Tsk. You shouldn't have lied to us boy, now your going down with her." The soldier said signaling the others to come in, all circling around us; both of us falling into a defensive position.

"WAIT!!" I screamed taking a dagger, and slitting the sides of my skit. "Ok that's better. You may pursue if you want, but just think about what you're getting into. I mean surely you must know who I am." I said with a smirk forming onto my face.

"You are a thief that is wanted in the town." The soldier said.

"Yes that is correct, but that's only part of the story, that is what you see, not what I am. See difference." I said still smirking.

"You know girl I'm getting sick of your attitude." The soldier said.

"Well then were in agreement, your sick of my attitude, and I'm sick of your face, and your voice, and well you really. So why don't you just take your little friends and run along now." I said giving a little 'shoo go away' movement that you usually do to little kids who won't leave you alone. "When I said 'now', we need to run, we can't take these guys. Even if they do seem really dumb, I've had experiences with types like these. They seem really dumb but they make up for that in brute strength." I said softly to the boy behind me.

"Why?" The boy asked

"Girl you don't know who you're insulting." The soldier said warning; I could tell that he was seriously debating on whether killing us on site, or taking us back to the village.

"NOW!" I screamed while running head on at the soldier, knocking him down and clearing a way for her and the boy to run. "Just keep running!" I said to the boy as we were running. Once we were a couple hundred yards away, we stopped running. "I hope we lost them…" I said panting. "Look I'm really sorry I dragged you into this, I just couldn't risk it, but it didn't work, your now in as much trouble as I am…" I said then thought about it for a minute. "No wait, I'm still in deeper." Then the earth started to rumble, "Oh crap, oh crap," I kept repeating, "RUN!" I said but it was too late, a rock shot up and was aimed at the boy. I ran in front of it to push the boy away from it. The boy ended up ok, but the rock hit my left leg. Boy did it hurt. "AH!" I screamed, clutching my leg. The boy looked like he was about to run but his conscience caught up and he came back and picked me up and put me on his side, so I could use him as a crutch. "Wait," I said, and hopped around so I faced the soldiers who just caught up. I breathed in and then raised my arms up and breath out so two whips of fire came up from my hands, I then whipped them around, and caught all of the soldiers in its fiery rope and brought them all together. I then tightened the whips so that the fire started burning there clothes and then there skin. The world started going dark and I looked down and saw my leg bleeding, not a second later did my fire subside and I fell into a world of black. The last this I saw was a mix of horror and surprise on the boys face…


	2. Chapter 2: Honor

The next thing I knew, I smelled Jasmine Tea. I didn't want to open my eyes just yet, years of experience and knowledge told me that I should wait to see where I was, and who was with me before I would acknowledge that I was awake. I then heard a door open and close, with the sound of the boy's voice following soon after.

"Did she wake up yet Uncle?" The boy asked.

"No not yet Prince Zuko." A voice replied.

_Obviously his Uncle… Prince Zuko…Where have I heard that name before? _I thought.

"Uncle! Not while she is here!" Zuko said angry.

"Well you said she firebends so she can't be bad." His Uncle merely stated.

"Yes but she could be with Azula!" Zuko said even angrier.

_AZULA! Now I know who he is! Prince Zuko! _I thought while then stirring, only to cause a lot of pain. I bit my lip to hold back a scream of agony.

"Now that could complicate things." His Uncle said, while noticing me moving. "It seemed that your friend is awake, Zuko go help her." He added.

"It's ok. I don't need help." I said opening my eyes and using my hands to prop me up against a wall. All while gritting my teeth in pain. "What happened, all I remember was me -" I started but cut my self off. It would be a mistake to give out more than needed, even if they knew it, no need to remind them. "Well really just running from those men. How did I get here?" I asked confused.

"After you fainted, I carried you here, your shin is broken." Zuko said not making eye contact.

I looked at the boy confused; he had no problem making eye contact the first time we met. So why won't he make eye contact now. I looked over to the older man on the other side of the shack. I recognized him immediately from my childhood. "General Iroh!" I said surprised. "I didn't know you were here! I mean I know you were on the run from Azula… Well it seems like every one is these days. I'm surprised that Mai and Ty Lee can actually stand her! Well you know I bet they do it for there safety really…" I rambled on. I was so excited to know that I was among friends.

"I'm sorry not to be rude, but who are you?" Iroh said confused.

"Oh I didn't expect you to remember me. I was young when I last saw you. It was about the time that Prince Zuko was scared…" I said not looking at Zuko, hardly acknowledging his existence. Since he seemed to be doing the same to me, might as well repay the favor. "You might remember my parents though… My father was Admiral Kazuma , and my mother was Mhiaru."

"Oh I knew your Mother briefly, and I knew your father for a while." Iroh said.

"I'm going out Uncle." Zuko said turning away, and walking out the door.

"Please excuse my nephew, he is very wearing around people he doesn't know, especially girls." Iroh said, while sipping tea.

"Its ok, do you mind I need to stretch my legs…" I said getting up and almost forgetting my broken shin, "Well leg…" I added while grabbing the crutches that were next to me. I went out side to find Zuko staring at the sunrise. "Look I know you must hate me, but really, I'm not like other firebenders. I won't turn you in. That would be stupid on my part; I'd end up getting caught myself." I said coming up next to him. He said nothing, it didn't even see like he knew I was there. "Can you say something?" I asked wondering why he wasn't even say anything. "Fine, next time I'll let the rock hit you. I knew it was stupid. Going against instincts and experience to save the life of some one I didn't know." Said turning around, "You know why you even save me, if you're going to ignore me?" I said turning back around to face him. "Why won't you look at me!?" I said getting pissed.

"Honor." He said without turning around.

"What?" I said confused.

"You compromised my honor." He said slowly turning around.

"_I_ compromised your _honor_?" I said surprised. "How? How did I compromise your honor? What by dragging you into an abandoned house?" I said half joking.

"By saving me," He stated now fully facing me.

"Ok so by saving you from a flying rock, I compromised your honor?" I said slowly trying to make sense of it all.

"Yes." He said.

"Ok, got that, so I compromised your honor, so now you had to help me. Because…" I said trying to provoke more than one sentence answer.

"Because you saved me; so I must save you, it was the only way I could have saved my honor; I couldn't let you get captured by them. Besides if I left you in the state you were in, you would have died from loss of blood." He said with that straight face I've come to know.

_Well at least I got more than one sentence out of him…_ I thought. "Wow it was that bad? Huh, I usually don't get caught like that. I could have avoided this if I didn't go for the money…" I said my mind thinking of a lot of random things, most of them coming out when they should have stayed in. "Hey, what ever happened to my stuff?" I asked quickly changing the subject, hoping he didn't catch that last sentence.

"Most of the fruit got bruised, some of the cloth got to much blood on it, and so it became useless. I don't know how much money you started out with, so I can't really say anything on that; same with your jewelry." He said walking towards the shack. "Come I'll show you."

"Ok," I said hobbling along, happy that he didn't question how I came across such stuff.


End file.
